Un sol para la noche, una luna para el día
by Nancy Cephiro
Summary: ¿Amistad o perversión? Un sentimiento "disfuncional" entre Mai y Marron cobrará vida propia, y arrastrará a ambas jóvenes a la debacle de sus vidas. La delgada línea que separa la amistad del verdadero amor.


**DISCLAIMER:** La historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenece, es de Akira Toriyama. Pero diré que sí es mía para ver si cierto que demandan a los escritores de fanfics cuando no ponen el mentado disclaimer. Gracias.

 **•**

 ** ** ** ** **ஐ ** ** **•****************

* * *

 ** ** ** ** **ஐ ** ** **•****************

 **•**

 **Un Sol para la noche,**  
 **una Luna para el día**

La mirada robotizada de Número 18 las ponía nerviosas. Por esta razón y solo cuando la gélida androide las rondaba, Mai trataba de estar no muy cerca de Marron, y ésta captaba fácilmente la señal de alerta.

En muchas etapas de su vida, Marron se había sentido bastante sola. Ni Goten ni Trunks podían llenar ese vacío. Ellos ya tenían su propia amistad tan fraternal que parecían paridos de la misma mujer. Lo mismo ocurría con las pequeñas Pan y Bra, que desde siempre fueron mejores amigas, y juntas competían por cuál de las dos hacían la mejor travesura, la mejor pataleta, la mejor pregunta imprudente que ponía en aprietos a los adultos, y que en más de una ocasión hasta los hicieron pelear casi de muerte con sus "porqués".

Pero Marron no.

Su infancia la pasó un tanto sin sabor y sin chiste. Pese a que Trunks era su amor platónico, y Goten el hombre con el que pareciera que uniría su vida, ninguno le llenaba esa necesidad de tener una amiga, una confidente con la que compartiera sus secretos y los problemas típicos de las chiquillas.

Hasta que llegó Mai.

Al principio ambas se ignoraron magistralmente. Marron la veía con cierto recelo y Mai no tenía intención alguna de entablar amistad con una niña a la que, sin disfraces, le llevaba como por 40 años de diferencia.

Algo de todo eso cambió una ruidosa tarde de mucha lluvia, cuando Marron acudió a la Corporación Cápsula para pedirle ayuda a Bulma con una tarea de matemáticas de la Universidad.

Mala para manejar naves en climas caóticos, e imposibilitada para volar como sus padres, la rubia aceptó la sugerencia de Bulma de quedarse por unas horas hasta que la lluvia parara.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por la enorme casa hasta llegar a la sala principal, donde Mai observaba la lluvia en silencio.

Sin saber exactamente por qué razón, Marron caminó hasta la otra joven como si un hilo invisible jalara de ésta y la postrara a su lado.

—¿Te gusta la lluvia, Mai? —era la primera vez que se dirigían la palabra directamente.

—Ah, este… sí, un poco. ¿Y a ti? —preguntó tímida.

—Para nada. Me dan más miedo los rayos que la mirada pedante de Vegeta-sama.

Ambas se dirigieron una sonrisa.

—¿Y Goten y Trunks? —preguntó la rubia.

—Entrenando, como siempre.

—Ahhh…

A Marron le llamó la atención ver unas filosas tijeras en la mesa de estar. Antes de que ésta preguntara, Mai las señaló con el mentón: —Necesito cortarme el cabello, lo tengo demasiado largo, pero Bulma-san como siempre ocupada y…

—¿Deseas que te ayude?

No había sido la intención de Mai, pero su largo cabello la tenía tan hartísima que aceptó la ayuda de la "medio extraña".

Entonces comenzaron a hablar, hablar sin cesar, y un tema las llevó a otro. Primero Marron le contó lo bien que se le daba hacer peinados y algunos cortes de cabello; después sus problemas con las matemáticas, sus gustos por algunos libros, el tipo de música que ambas gustaban oír y llegaron a la conclusión de que no eran tan distintas como creían.

Mai en cambio le contó cómo pasó los primeros años de su adolescencia en el servicio militar y algunos detalles sobre el uso de armas.

Marron estaba maravillada. Le hizo un mil preguntas sobre escopetas, revólveres, cuchillos, y Mai con una enorme sonrisa saciaba la curiosidad de la rubia. Ni Trunks mostraba tanto interés. El chico solo quería besos y más besos.

Cambiaron de posición. Marron la retó para saber si Mai era capaz de cortar aunque fuera un centímetro de pelo.

Con las manos temblorosas y Marron riendo a carcajadas, la azabache comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos los cabellos trigos de oro de la otra chica.

Era la primera vez, la primera, que le tocaba el cabello a otra persona. Ni siquiera a Trunks. Bueno, en alguna ocasión llegó a palpar el pelaje de Shuu, pero solo fue para despegarle un chicle que al perro tonto se le había pegado cuando éste se recargó en una pared, y llorando/ladrando le pidió ayuda a su compañera.

La cabellera de Marron era cosa distinta. Era tan suave como el agua, y le producía un efecto placentero y tranquilizador.

—Li-listo, pu-pude cortarte creo que… ¿medio centímetro? —dijo Mai un tanto nerviosa y arrepentida por cortar el momento.

—Vale, pues sí que pudiste —contestó la otra sintiendo todavía el agradable cosquilleo en el cuero cabelludo—. Oye, mañana es sábado y aún no termino de contarte lo que me pasó el otro día en la Universidad, ¿te gustaría ir al cine conmigo, y después a platicar? Invitara a Goten pero… —agachó la mirada—, como siempre dice tener mucha tarea. Ya sabes. Últimamente no sé en qué anda…

 _«Ese Son?»,_ pensó Mai con el ceño fruncido, pues por confesiones de Trunks sí que sabía de las "andadas" del saiyajin. Luego volvió a ponerse nerviosa: —Ehm, eh… bu-bueno, está bien. Vamos.

Se pusieron de acuerdo con la hora, y al día siguiente Marron llegó puntual por ella a la Corporación Cápsula.

A partir de ese momento se volvieron inseparables.

A Bulma le dio mucho gusto la nueva amistad; conocía de antemano la soledad de Marron. Además, consideraba que no era bueno que Trunks y Mai estuvieran todo el tiempo juntos y a todas horas. Podrían aburrirse uno del otro. Si no es que ya se estaban aburriendo.

La rubia y la azabache hablaban de todo, se contaban todo y con una sola mirada parecían saber lo que pensaba la otra. Así pasaron seis meses en los que su amistad igualaba a la de Trunks y Goten. Se veían varias veces a la semana bajo el pretexto del famoso "te tengo que contar algo", aunque no tuviera nada extraordinario que decirse y solo pasaran agradables horas mirando películas o leyendo en silencio.

Marron con sus dotes de artista, le enseñó algunas melodías en piano a Mai. La militar en cambio le dio clases de tiro al blanco con una escopeta. Mai estaba encantada con los libros, los instrumentos musicales, las películas románticas que tanto agradaban a la rubia. Marron en cambio estaba fascinada con la ropa militar de la otra, su rudeza, su destreza con las armas y con la Ingeniería militar; su experiencia en tiroteos… con sus ojos que parecían tener más años de los que decían tener…

Un día, mientras caminaban por una plaza comercial, una botarga de un local les salió de repente a ambas como queriendo hacerles una broma y asustó a Marron. Ésta por impulso se aferró al brazo de Mai.

No lo soltó más. De hecho, a partir de ese momento y todo lo que duró la salida de ese día, siguió aferrándose al brazo de su amiga, incluso la tomó de la mano hasta que llegaron a la nave/auto y tuvo que soltarla para poder manejar.

Se les hizo costumbre andar siempre así, tomadas de la mano ya sea por algunos minutos o por horas enteras, aunque trataban de evitarlo en la Corporación Cápsula y sus alrededores.

Se hicieron adictas a la sensación agradable que les dejaba la palma con palma. Sus dedos entrelazados. A veces Mai le ofrecía el brazo y Marron encantada lo aceptaba.

—Vestida así con tu chupita de soldado me haces sentir más segura —dijo sonriente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

—No sé, simplemente me siento protegida. Cuando ando con Goten pues… es distinto, se la pasa viéndole el culo a otras tías. Contigo por lo menos sé que si me pasa algo sacarás la pistola y me vengarás.

Mai rió. —¿No estará mal andar así como andamos? —cuestionó la azabache cuando se percató de que al caminar la gente les dirigía una mirada de curiosidad y morbo, y prefirió soltar la mano de Marron.

—Solo somos amigas, ¿cuál es el problema? Además no siempre andamos así. ¡Qué exagerada es la gente! ¡Y tú que les sigues la corriente! —contestó molesta.

 _«Solo somos amigas, solo somos amigas. No tiene nada de malo»._

Era el mantra al que a cada rato se aferraban las dos cuando empezaban a dudar de sí mismas. Algunas veces, Mai esperaba a Marron afuera de la Universidad en la hora de salida y se iban juntas a comer, a caminar al parque, o a ver una película. _«Solo somos amigas, solo somos amigas. No tiene nada de malo»._

Una vez se regalaron mutuamente una cadena de oro, del cual colgaba una letra "M" en manuscrita. Marron usaba la "M" de Mai, y ésta la "M" de Marron. Así nadie sospecharía nada ni se lo tomaría a mal. Y todas las noches, cuando la azabache se despojaba la cadena del cuello para irse a dormir, miraba la letra colgando y repetía el mantra: _«Solo somos amigas, solo somos amigas. No tiene nada de malo»._

Algunas cosas le parecían penosas a Mai, como por ejemplo que mientras su novio se mataba ya sea estudiando o entrenando, y ella iba a interrumpirlo para pedirle dinero para "sus cosas", él encantado le daba lo que quisiera… Y con ese dinero se llevaba a Marron al cine o a comer.

 _«Solo somos amigas… No tiene nada de malo»._

Era la primera vez que ambas contaban con una mejor amiga. Estaban recién salidas de esa telaraña llamada soledad. Por ende no tenían la experiencia suficiente, ni sabían si caminaban por tierra sólida o arena movediza.

Lo único que sabían las dos es que para Marron, Mai era la mujer más hermosa, valiente y perfecta del mundo. Una Luna con una cara aún desconocida, quizás algún pasado de fechorías que lejos de rechazarla por ello, la intrigaba más. Y para Mai, Marron era la chica más dulce, inocente y delicada como un pollito; merecía ser protegida y adorada como los antiguos adoraban al Sol. Y por supuesto, la más bella de toda la Tierra.

Y cuando despertaban por las mañanas cada una en sus respectivas casas, y en lo primero que pensaban al abrir los ojos era mensajearse un _«_ ¡Buenos días corazón! _»_ , _«_ ¡Buenos días amiga! _»_ , ambas, al mismo tiempo, repetían su mantra para tratar de negar lo que las dos comenzaban a sentir: _«Solo somos amigas, solo somos amigas. No tiene nada de malo»._

•

—Te vez muy guapa hoy, más de lo normal, ¿vas a salir? —le preguntó Krilin a su hija cuando desayunaban.

—Sí, es domingo, no tengo ganas de quedarme en casa.

—¿Saldrás con Goten? —preguntó Número 18 intrigada.

—¿Goten? No. Dice que tiene mucha tarea. O algo así… —contestó Marron despreocupada mientras se pintaba los labios con su colorete rosa—. Saldré con Mai.

—¡Otra vez estas dos! —dijo Krilin riendo inocentemente.

—Sí, papá, obvio…

—Anoche te habló Goten. ¿No vas a devolverle la llamada? —inquirió de nuevo Número 18.

—¿Para qué? Nunca tiene tiempo para mí.

Empero, la realidad es que Goten llevaba tiempo buscándola, persiguiéndola. Sentía que la estaba perdiendo, pero no sabía por qué, o por quién.

—Después le marco —dijo Marron sin mucha pasión.

Número 18 no dijo nada más. Esperó a que su hija subiera a la nave/auto y emprendiera el vuelo quizás a la Corporación Cápsula, o al lugar donde se hubiesen citado.

La mujer entró al cuarto de Marron y estuvo husmeando aquí y allá. No le gustaba hacer eso, de hecho siempre se había jactado de ser una madre moderna que nunca oprimía ni esculcaba nada de su hija.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y dirigió la mirada hacia todos lados. _«¿Qué estará pasando…?»._

•

—¡Mira ese vestido! —gritoneó Marron cuando a lo lejos divisó la hermosa prenda floreada en un aparador del Centro Comercial al que gustaban ir.

—Demasiadas flores para mi gusto.

—¡Tonta! Quiero verlo, vamos —y caminaron apresuradas tomadas de la mano.

Entraron a la tienda, y en menos tiempo que nada la rubia ya estaba con la prenda en mano y lista para entrar a los probadores.

—Entra conmigo —dijo Marron—, necesito que me digas si me queda bien o no.

—¡Insisto en que son demasiadas flores!

El vestido le quedaba como si se lo hubieran pintado a mano sobre la piel y hecho exclusivamente para ella. Mai le dio el visto bueno. Se lo dio algo temblorosa.

Cuando la rubia intentó quitárselo, le gritó a su amiga por el otro lado de la cortina: —¡Mai! Ayúdame a desabrochármelo no… ¡no puedo!, carajo… creo que se me atoró el cierre en el cabello...

—Espera, ya voy.

La santurrona de Mai entró tapándose los ojos y haciendo musarañas con su mirada de un lado a otro, como evitando ver la desnudez de su amiga.

—¡Que tonta, no pasa nada! Mira solo el cierre y ya, no me voy a ofender, ¡quiero quitarme esto!

De un jalón acompañado de un gritillo de la rubia, Mai pudo desatorar el cierre y el vestido cayó al suelo. Marron quedó en ropa interior ante ella.

Por un momento las dos se observaron a los ojos y después de pies a cabeza por largos segundos.

La de verde militar sonrojada volteó la mirada violentamente hacia otro lado, pero estaban rodeadas por tres espejos dentro del reducido probador que servía para darle una mejor visión a los clientes. Inevitablemente, Mai la presenció semidesnuda.

Entonces la rubia empezó a reír, a reír como loca a carcajadas por la cara de pena y bochorno de la azabache, y porque la pobre estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

—¿Te-te estás riendo de mí?

—¡Obvio!, ¡eres demasiado mojigata!

La rubia aflojó ambos brazos y ya no se preocupó más por tapar su blanco cuerpo que parecía esculpido en porcelana, ni la poca ropa interior que lo cubría. Entonces dejó de reír de golpe. Su mirada se enredó con la de Mai y muchas palabras suplicaron escapar de sus bocas, pero no pudieron.

—Te-te-te espero afuera… —dijo Mai. Pero no se movió. No podían dejar de verse a los ojos.

Marron hizo un movimiento con el pie izquierdo, como queriendo dar un paso al frente, y su mirada bajó de los ojos a los labios de Mai. Había algo tentador en ellos…

Como tentador era para Mai la piel tersa de los senos de Marron, y el femenino sostén de encaje rosa que los adornaba.

Entonces una voluta de pasión invadió el probador, brincó a los otros probadores, y luego se posó por todo el edificio. Se gustaban mucho, muchísimo; acababan de descubrirlo hacía unos segundos.

La azabache empezó a sudar a chorros. Sospechaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder, lo sabía; y así con una fuerza bélica de esas que le enseñaron en la escuela militar y que la ayudó tantas veces en la vida a salir de sus problemas, salió como rayo del probador.

Marron salió minutos después con el vestido en mano y pagó sin tanta emoción. Un pesado silencio las acompañó desde la boutique hasta el auto. Se sentían apenadas, y principalmente confundidas.

—¿Va-vamos a la playa? —dijo Mai de repente, esperanzada con romper el momento bochornoso que se estaba extendiendo demás.

—¡Sí!, buena idea, hace mucho que no vamos —contestó la otra aliviada.

Para cuando llegaron, la tarde estaba a punto de alcanzar su cenit y disfrutando del paisaje que ofrecía el oleaje combinado con el cielo rosado y dorado, se sentaron en la arena bajo la sombra de una palapa.

Hablaron, como siempre, de todo un poco. Y entre la fluidez de una plática a otra, Mai no se percató de que comenzaba a contradecirse con algunas fechas, o a combinar su segunda con su primera infancia. No era la primera vez que le sucedía. De hecho le estaba pasando cada vez más seguido y para cuando se daba cuenta de su error, intentar remediarlo resultaba mucho peor que si mejor se hubiese quedado callada.

Marron comenzó a sospechar algo: Las cuentas y las edades ya no le cuadraban.

—Mai, ¿qué no me habías dicho que tú y tus amigos fueron encontrados por unos granjeros cuando eran bebés?

—¡Ah!, ehm… sí, sí.

—No entiendo lo del orfanato entonces.

—Es que… es que eso fue después.

Marron bajó la mirada hasta la arena.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Mai—, debes pensar que soy una mentirosa.

—No importa, aunque… el otro día papá y el Maestro Roshi mencionaron algo de que todos tenían la sensación, o más bien la sospecha, de que a ti y a tus amigos ya los habían visto en alguna otra parte, muchos años antes.

 _«¡Demonios!»,_ la azabache tragó saliva y de su frente comenzaron a salir perlas de sudor. —Pu-pues, qué extraño.

—El otro día te confundiste con tu año de nacimiento, y me diste una época muy pasada.

—Qué-qué cosas dices Marron…

—Sí, me dijiste que habías nacido en el 730, y rápido rectificaste que fue en el 766.

La aludida agachó la cabeza y nerviosa enterró y desenterró una y otra vez sus dedos en la arena. —Solo me equivoqué y…

—Está bien. No te preocupes, yo no debería hacer tantas preguntas.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podrían ella y sus dos amigos anormales esconder el secreto?

Sí, la Mirai Mai le había dejado muchos, muchísimos puntos a su favor para que en el rebaño de Gokú la aceptaran de muy buena manera, y los Briefs la tuvieran como la nuera perfecta para su "principito".

¿Pero hasta cuándo la memoria les seguiría fallando a todas las ovejas, y entonces la recordarían como aquella que servía a un Pilaf malvado, _ideático_ y obsesionado con conquistar el mundo?

Ya no era villana, ya no era asesina, ya no era ladrona. Pero sí seguía siendo una mentirosa.

 _«Algún día, toda esta felicidad va acabar…»._

Avergonzada y sintiéndose acorralada, dejó de juguetear con la arena, dobló y abrazó sus piernas lo más que pudo, y escondió su rostro entre ambas rodillas para después soltarse a llorar.

—¡Mai!, por favor no llores, ¡¿qué tienes?! Discúlpame, ¡¿dije algo malo?!

—Voy a tener que contarte algo —respondió casi entre susurros— porque sé que de alguna manera vas a descubrirlo algún día; y si después de esto no quieres saber nada más de mí, yo lo entenderé.

Se soltó. Mai necesitó dos horas enteras y un poco más, para revelar a Marron la persona que de verdad era; su historial completo como ser humano reencarnado dos veces en una misma vida.

Para cuando terminó se sentía ansiosa, porque no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Marron, y si le iría con el chisme a todos de que su amo Pilaf (a pesar de los años) aún seguía con la idea de acabar con Gokú y quedarse con el mundo.

Plan que por supuesto, ella ya no compartía.

Hizo el intento de levantarse de la arena, y regresar caminando a la Corporación Cápsula. Entonces la mano de Marron la detuvo.

—¿Y por qué no me lo habías contado?

Para sorpresa de Mai, Marron tenía sus labios curvados hacia arriba. —¿Cuál es la risa? —le preguntó ésta.

—¿Acaso creías que te iba rechazar por quién eres? Todo lo contrario, me siento hasta agradecida con Shenlong.

Ahí lo tenía, la cara oculta de la Luna, la que nadie, ni el propio Trunks conocía.

La rubia buscó algo entre su bolso, y como no dio con ninguna servilleta, le limpió las lágrimas con el vestido recién comprado.

—¿No vas a ir a decirles a todos? ¿No vas a acusarme?

—¿Acusarte? Nunca haría algo así contra ti.

Mai abrazó a Marron, y le dio un _«_ gracias _»_ al oído. La rubia comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra la mejilla de su amiga para limpiarle las nuevas lágrimas y, lo que no sucedió en el probador, sí que pasó frente al mar y la arena.

Empezaron frotando sus mejillas suavemente, despacio con los ojos cerrados y un balanceo ameno y tranquilo. La voluta de pasión que habían dejado enterrado en el centro comercial despertó extasiado y voló apresurado hasta donde ellas estaban. Entre el abrazo que se daban y el roce de sus rostros, sus senos también alcanzaban a frotarse.

—Gracias… —volvió a decir Mai entre murmullos.

—Me desconozco, Mai —dijo Marron discordante a lo que acababa de decir la otra amiga.

—No te entiendo…

—Yo tampoco me entiendo. Ya nada de _"esto"_ entiendo.

A pesar de que de las dos, Marron era la que estaba más enamorada, el primer paso lo dio Mai.

El primer beso fue corto, dos o tres toques, muy simples; incluso podían justificarse como un mero accidente cuando frotaban sus mejillas. El segundo beso ya no se justificaba ni se negaba con nada, era un beso así tal cual con todas sus letras. Estuvieron unidas de los labios por mucho rato, abrazándose al mismo tiempo, y aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche para no ser vistas por nadie.

Pero tras despertar del deleite, fue Marron la primera en recobrar la cordura. Estaban incluso temblando de nervios.

—Lo siento… yo… lo… siento…

—No creo que esté bien esto —dijo Mai levantándose de golpe horrorizada de sí misma, y caminó hasta el auto.

Marron la siguió. —Te llevaré a Corporación Cápsula… no te vayas caminando… espera…

Hicieron todo el tramo en total silencio, oscilando de nervios y de vergüenza.

Cuando faltaban pocos minutos para llegar a C.C., Marron estacionó el auto en un paraje.

—Quizás ya no debamos vernos —sentenció la rubia afligida.

—Quizás sea lo mejor.

—O… quizás no.

Mai le dirigió una mirada. —¿A qué te refieres con eso? Sabes bien que las "mejores amigas" no hacen estas cosas. No lo creo…

—Cada quien decide cómo tratar a su mejor amiga.

—Marron, ¡yo soy una mala influencia para ti!, acabo de darme cuenta. Apuesto a que tú no eras _así_. Tú eres una niña buena, ¡yo era la mala! Yo… —se aclaró la garganta—, quizás sea yo quien te incite al mal.

—O quizás sea al revés…

Otra vez, de nuevo… y en el impoluto auto/nave de Krilin. No pudieron resistirlo más.

Esta vez fueron besos mucho más largos y profundos, incluso una se atrevió a bajar hasta el cuello de la otra. Y para cuando pudieron separarse, cosa que les costó mucho trabajo, sus sentimientos brincaban del arrepentimiento a la felicidad, y del goce a la vergüenza.

Cuando llegaron a la Corporación Cápsula, Mai se apeó del auto y para su sorpresa Marron también lo hizo pero no cruzó del cerco.

—No me atrevo a entrar —confesó Marron.

—Imagínate, yo tengo que entrar porque vivo aquí… con _él_ —guardó silencio unos segundos y luego dijo—: No quiero que nos veamos, al menos por unos días.

—Entiendo —respondió Marron cuando miró de orilla a orilla la Corporación Cápsula. Era como bajar de las nubes a la realidad—. Lo entiendo—, repitió.

Entonces Mai sintió sobre sus espaldas una mirada penetrante que venía desde las entrañas de la Corporación; una mirada que la atravesaba como cuchillo. Giró un poco disimuladamente para ver de quién se trataba.

Era Bulma. Las observaba desde el balcón principal de C.C., y tenía en sus manos su teléfono móvil, como si acabase de hablar con alguien.

—Bulma nos está mirando —dijo Mai dándole de nuevo la espalda a su suegra.

—Nos está mirando mucho —secundó Marron e hizo hincapié en el teléfono que sostenía la Briefs—. Mi madre ha hablado con ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo presiento.

Fingieron despedirse como siempre lo habían hecho, como simples amigas después de una agradable charla en un café, o de un día de compras en el Centro Comercial. No como dos personas que hacía unas horas acababan de descubrir la verdadera conexión que las unía.

Mai caminó por el largo tramo del jardín simulando naturalidad, cruzando por el camino empedrado con la vista al frente. Bulma no dejó de acecharla hasta que la perdió de vista.

Esa noche, cada una en sus casas se acostaron llorando, llorando por horas, y no se calmaron hasta entrada la madrugada. Se sentían tan confundidas. _«¿Quién soy yo?»,_ se preguntaban. _«¿Qué nos está pasando…?»_

•

Dos meses enteros transcurrieron desde lo sucedido aquella noche en la playa. Y fingir que nada malo había pasado fue, para sorpresa de Mai y Marron, lo más natural posible. Incluso Número 18 se sintió desconcertada ante la actitud de ambas jóvenes. _«¿Y si solo lo imaginé? ¿Y si solo fueron ideas mías?»_.

No obstante, era Bulma la que seguía impaciente. Al fin de cuentas, solo estaba protegiendo el corazón de su hijo. Y de paso el corazón de Mai, a la que consideraba aún su nuera porque la apreciaba con toda el alma. A la que, por más que quisiera, no podía odiarla. Incluso estaba dispuesta a exonerarla de toda culpa.

Sin embargo, la realidad es que lo que sentían ambas jóvenes una por la otra no había cambiado para nada. Incluso aumentaba con cada salida, con cada beso secreto, con cada caricia, mismas que se volvían más y más pasionales y frecuentes. Cuando se encontraban a solas, afloraba y se decían lo que de verdad querían: « _Quiero estar siempre contigo_ »… « _Eres la más bella_ »… « _Yo te quiero más que él_ »… « _Te deseo mucho_ »… « _¿Te gusta así…?_ »

Siempre cuando terminaban de explorarse, de besarse de pies a cabeza y de descubrir esas formas de amarse tan distintas a las socialmente establecidas como "normales", se abrazaban fuertemente y se confesaban que aquella era la primera vez que estaban felices con la vida. No obstante, en algunas ocasiones lloraban juntas, así desnudas por un largo rato bajo las sábanas, porque inevitablemente las asustaba lo incierto y oscuro del futuro.

Llegaron a la conclusión de que era mejor no darle un nombre o un estigma a lo que les estaba ocurriendo. Simplemente pasaba y punto. Además, si ni Goten ni Trunks eran unos santos, ¿por qué ellas se limitarían o se privarían?

•

•

Y de repente, sin que Marron se lo esperara, y con apenas dos meses de relación de amor con su única amiga (los más felices de su vida)… la debacle llegó.

•

•

—Contesta… contesta… contesta. ¡¿Qué ocurre que no contestas?!

Inútilmente, toda la tarde del día lunes Marron estuvo intentando llamar por celular a Mai sin éxito. No sabía nada de ella desde el sábado pasado, cuando la joven le había confirmado por teléfono la noticia de que ya estaba trabajando para Bulma como Ingeniera de C.C. Hablaron durante muy pocos minutos. El pretexto de Mai para cortar la llamada es que debía atender a unos colegas.

Sin embargo, en persona tenían más de 10 días sin verse. Era mucho, demasiado para Marron. Una dolorosa sospecha se anidó en el corazón de la rubia: _«Me estará evadiendo…»_

Ya no se la encontraba por el chat en Internet. Tampoco le contestaba las llamadas, y las únicas dos veces que se atrevió a buscarla en persona en la Corporación Cápsula, fue despachada por la Secretaria de Bulma de manera grosera: —La señorita Mai está muy ocupada, dice que no puede atenderla.

Se sentía ansiosa, de hecho dejó de entrar a algunas clases de la universidad porque hacía guardia en la esquina de la calle donde se ubicaba la Corporación Cápsula. Estaba haciendo tonterías que nunca jamás en la vida creyó que haría.

Se atrevió incluso a hablarle a Goten y preguntarle por Trunks y Mai directamente, y éste le contestó que no tenía ni idea, que él tampoco daba con su amigo. Aprovechó el Son para invitarla a un café, pero la negativa de Marron fue tajante.

Al onceavo día, la rubia ya estaba fuera de órbita, descolocada, descompuesta. Y por enésima vez marcó al celular de Mai. Esta vez obtuvo respuesta:

— _¿Aló?_

—¡Mai, Mai! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Tengo días sin verte! No sé nada de ti. Te extraño mucho y…

Marron recibió un silencio pesado como respuesta.

—¿Mai?

— _No soy Mai. Soy Bulma._

—Oh, Bul-bulma… —respondió Marron con palabras atropelladas—, ho-hola. Es que… tengo días sin ver a Mai, y… creo que marqué mal o me confundí de número.

 _—No te confundiste de número. Yo traigo su celular._

—No entiendo.

— _Marron_ —Bulma hizo una pausa—, _Mai ya está matriculada como empleada. Ya ocupa su tiempo en trabajar, a lado de Trunks. Ahora mismo están en la Capital del Este._

—¿Cuándo regresan?

— _No lo sé. El trabajo al que fueron hacer ya lo terminaron desde el primer día que se fueron. Los demás días los están pasando de vacaciones como pareja._

Marron captó la inyección de veneno que tenían sus palabras. —Entiendo, me… me alegro. Solo quiero saber cuándo vuelve.

 _—Pues la verdad no te sabría decir, ¿cuánto es que dura una pre Luna de Miel?_

Marron sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas. _«¡Zorra!¡Bulma zorra!»_

—Bueno, gracias Bulma. Después marco. Saludos a todos —colgó de manera apresurada.

Comenzó a llorar. De antemano ella sabía que lo suyo con Mai no tenía futuro, o el único futuro visible era el de las apariencias, el secreto y lo prohibido. Sí, Trunks estaba presente, pero creyó ilusa que podría manejar sus celos con él. Además, ¿casarse? ¿Tan pronto?

A partir de ahí, la debacle la llevó por zonas hasta ese momento desconocidas en su vida. Dejó de comer y por ende empezó a enflacar. No quería salir de la cama y mucho menos de su habitación. Las clases las había botado por completo y no hacía nada mas que esperar, dormir y volver a esperar la llamada que nunca llegó. _«¿Para qué me ilusionó?… ¿Para qué me ilusioné yo sola?»… «La quiero solo para mí, no quiero que se case.»_

Número 18 la reportó enferma en la universidad y se enteró de que la chica tenía tantas faltas en algunas clases, que posiblemente ya estaba por perder el semestre.

Madre e hija se peleaba a cada rato. Número 18 se desesperaba porque veía hundida a su hija y eso era lo que más le molestaba y enfurecía. —¡Mira cómo estás —le reclamaba la androide—, mira cómo te tiene esa mujer!

Y de solo oírse lo que acababa de decir, de solo escucharse, 18 agachaba la mirada, apretaba los labios hasta hacer de ellos una sola línea deforme, y se marchaba a otro rincón de la casa a llorar de ASCO y dolor, preguntándose porque su hija "le había salido _así_ ".

¿En qué momento todo se había vuelto tan disfuncional? La propia Marron se lo preguntó a sí misma frente al espejo de su peinador. Miró su reflejo por varios minutos.

—Me desconozco… —se dijo—. ¿Por qué me dejaste Mai? Quien quiera que teje las historias de los humanos, quien quiera que sea el kami que lo haga, ¿por qué me hizo esto?... A la persona que está escribiendo esta historia ahora mismo, convertida ya también en mi vida, ¿por qué tenías que usarme a mí para tu historia? ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de lo que te haya ocurrido a ti?

Y con mi voz del otro lado del espejo, venida de otro espacio-tiempo y de otra dimensión llamada realidad, le contesté: "Perdóname Marron, no lo vuelvo a hacer".

•

Al día 22 de no saber absolutamente nada de Mai, Goten llamó a Marron. Le notificó que Trunks y Mai habían regresado el día anterior de su viaje. El chico ni tiempo tuvo de invitarla a salir, Marron le colgó apresurada y salió por la ventana de su casa. Tomó el transporte público y se fue directo a C.C.

Tenía miedo de entrar por la puerta delantera, seguro se toparía con Bulma o con la odiosa de su secretaria, así que optó por una de las tantas entradas secretas que, cuando eran niños, Trunks se las había enseñado a ella y a Goten.

Caminó mucho tramo, C.C. era enorme, pero pudo escabullirse hasta el interior de la casa principal, entre los cientos de habitaciones; y llegó hasta la de Mai. No tocó la puerta, sino que la abrió despacio y entonces la vio.

—Mai…

La azabache tembló al verla. —¡¿Qué haces aquí Marron?! ¿Cómo te dejó entrar Bulma?

Marron hizo el intentó de correr hacia ella, pero Mai dio unos pasos atrás.

—¡¿PORQUÉ ME EVITAS?!

—¡Baja la voz!, por aquí anda Trunks.

La rubia no hizo caso y caminó hasta ella hasta tomarla de los brazos. —¿Por qué estás tan fría conmigo? ¿Y por qué Bulma no me dejaría entrar a su casa?

Para ese momento las dos temblaban de nervios y tenían los ojos cristalizados. Todavía se gustaban y se querían.

—Marron… Ya no puedo más. Se terminó, ya no quiero seguir con esto. No está bien.

«Se terminó… se acabó… ya no más.»

Marron le apretó los brazos tan fuerte que Mai se quejó. Sin embargo no podían dejar de verse. La rubia hizo el intento de besarla pero la otra no se dejó.

—No quiero seguir con esto —le dijo la militar con un nudo en la garganta—. Me ha pedido matrimonio, y le he dicho que sí.

—Bulma, ¡algo te ha dicho Bulma! O con algo te amenazó. Pero podemos seguir como estamos Mai, como ha sido desde hace dos meses y…

—No puedo hacerle esto a Trunks —soltó las lágrimas—, no es justo para él, y lo que hacemos está mal.

«Está mal, está mal, ¡está mal!»

—No quiero que terminemos.

—Marron, ¿no te das cuenta que no vamos para ningún lado? ¿Qué esto no tiene futuro? ¿Y que no es justo para Trunks? ¡¿Y que esto está mal?!

—No me importa nada.

—Se acabó —le volvió a decir—. Ya no más.

—Mai…

—Te dije que se ACABÓ.

Entonces Marron desmoralizada la soltó.

Oyeron unos pasos que se aproximaban y rápido se limpiaron la cara.

Era Trunks.

—Mira esto Mai… ¡Oh, hola ' _Marroncita'_ , tanto tiempo sin verte!

El joven, con su gesto dulce e inocente que todavía conservaba herencia de la infancia, dejó lo que traía en manos y se acercó para abrazar a Marron. —Pequeña, tenía tanto tiempo sin verte.

Que ironías, pensó la rubia, que al principio la azabache era la causante de sus celos, y ahora el aborrecido era Trunks.

—¡Hola!

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, una gripe espantosa, pero ya estoy saliendo de ella.

—Con razón traes esos ojos llorosos, ¿quieres un té?

—¡No! Ya me iba de hecho, solo vine a saludar a Mai y a… —tragó saliva— felicitarlos. Bueno, me despido porque debo regresar a la universidad. ¡Adiós chicos!

Miró de reojo a Mai por última vez. En su mano lucía un enorme diamante de compromiso. Después se fijó en su cuello; aún colgaba de ésta la cadena con la letra "M", pero la letra ya no brillaba como antes.

Salió apresurada de la habitación.

—Pobre Marron —dijo Trunks entristecido.

—¿Por qué 'pobre'? —preguntó Mai extrañada.

—Porque se nota que aún sigue enamorada de mí, y eso me apena.

—Ahhh.

•

Después de salir de Corporación Cápsula por donde entró, Marron caminó durante horas por toda la ciudad sin rumbo fijo.

A momentos, el llanto le ganaba y no lo podía controlar. En el transcurso, alguna que otra persona se detenía para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero ella los ignoraba.

Una pesada lluvia comenzó a caer, y Marron agradeció el agua de las nubes porque así las lágrimas se le camuflajeaban, y ya ningún extraño la molestaría con preguntas amables.

Caminó al mismo tiempo que la ropa y los ojos se le escurrían. Ya no le tenía miedo ni a los rayos ni a la mirada pedante de Vegeta. Ahora le tenía miedo a la vida sin su "amiga".

 _«Se va casar… se va casar…»_

¿Pero para qué tanto "show" y drama si ese era el final "ideal" que, bien sabía ella, algún día llegaría? Concluyó que las cosas tarde o temprano terminarían así de esa forma, y que no existía posibilidad alguna de que fueran distintas: Mai era de Trunks, y Trunks de Mai. Tal cual.

Pero no por eso dejaba de ser doloroso.

Se sentó en una banca. Adivinó que la boda, empujada sin duda alguna por Bulma, sería dentro de unos pocos meses y ella tendría que fingir, disimular lo mejor posible una sonrisa que para nada sentiría. Era la mejor amiga de la novia, no podía faltar al "feliz" enlace ni con el mejor de los pretextos.

—¿Cómo voy a fingir para cuando llegue ese día? —se preguntó a sí misma. La lluvia ya había terminado, y nuevamente se colaban algunos rayos de sol por entre las nubes—. Al menos me quedan algunos meses para practicar…

.

.

 **FIN**

 **•**

 ** ** ** ** **ஐ ** ** **•****************

* * *

 ** ** ** ** **ஐ ** ** **•****************

 **•**

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Se suponía que este fic era para el reto semanal de la Página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball", de 220 palabras jajaja ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) , pero creo que ya no entra en el reto jejeje

No sé si exista el "Marmai" (MarronXMai con un toque de Trunks), no _problem_. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Por cierto, aclaración, soy "seminueva" en este fandom, si ya existe algún fic parecido a este, es pura mera coincidencia. Lo digo por aquello de que han salido varios trolls señalando a otras escritoras acusándolas de plagio o de copiarse ideas. Nada que ver. Ya me tocó un troll loco pero en otro fandom (andan por todos lados). Perdón que haga una aclaración tan negativa y fea en un momento que se supone debe ser bonito (autor/lector) pero bueno. Prometo más tarde borrar este comentario.

Gracias nuevamente! ✿◠‿◠✿

Att: Nancy


End file.
